indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Daniel Johnston
Daniel Johnston is een Amerikaans gitarist, zanger en songwriter. Hij geldt als een van de grondleggers van het Lo-Fi-genre. Daniel lijdt aan manische depressiviteit en ouderdomsdiabetes. Over zijn leven verscheen een documentaire, The Devil and Daniel Johnston. Op de soundtrack van Larry Clarks film Kids staan 2 nummers van zijn hand. Naast zijn solo-albums werkt hij ook veel samen met andere artiesten als Yo La Tengo en Jad Fair van Half Japanese. Discografie * Songs of Pain (Stress Records cassette, 1981) * Don't Be Scared (Stress Records cassette, 1982) * The What of Whom (Stress Records cassette, 1982) * More Songs of Pain (Stress Records cassette, 1983) * Yip/Jump Music (Stress Records cassette, 1983; CD Homestead, 1989) * Hi, How Are You (Stress Records cassette, 1983; samen met Continued Story heruitgegeven op Homestead, 1989) * Retired Boxer (Stress Records cassette, 1984) * Respect (Stress Records cassette, 1985; 10" Spain's Munster label) * Continued Story avec Texas Instruments (Stress Records cassette, 1985; samen met Hi, How Are You heruitgegeven op Homestead, 1989) * Merry Christmas (Stress Records cassette, 1988) * Live at South by Southwest (Stress Records cassette, 1990) * 1990 (Shimmy Disc, 1990) * Artistic Vice (Shimmy Disc, 1991) * Frankenstein Love live 1992 (Stress Records cassette, 2000) * Fun (Atlantic, 1994) * Why Me live in Berlin 1999 (Trikont, 2000) * Rejected Unknown (Gammon Records/Pickled Egg Records, 2001) * Fear Yourself met Mark Linkous (Gammon Records, 2003) * Lost and Found (Sketchbook Records, UK, 2006) * Is And Always Was (2009) EP's en singles * Casper The Friendly Ghost (1988) * The River Of No Return (1991) * ''Big Big World opgenomen in 1986 (Seminal Twang, UK, 1991) * Laurie (Seminal Twang, UK, 1992) * Happy Time (1994) * Dream Scream (Pickled Egg Records, 1998) * Impossible Love (2001) * Sinning Is Easy (Pickled Egg Records, 2002) * Mountain Top (Rough Trade, 2003) * Fish (Sketchbook Records, UK, 2003)'' Samenwerkingsprojecten * met Jad Fair: It's Spooky (50 Skidillion Watts, 1989; Jagjaguwar, 2001) * met Yo La Tengo: Speeding Motorcycle single (1990) * Danny and the Nightmares (Eternal Yip Eye Music, 1999) * met Ron English en Jack Medicine: Hyperjinx Tricycle (Important Records, 2000) * met Chris Bultman en Jad Fair als The Lucky Sperms: Somewhat Humorous (Jagjaguwar, 2001) * Danny and the Nightmares: Natzi single (2001) * met Hyperjinx Tricycle: Long Lost Love single (2002) * met Hyperjinx Tricycle: Alien Mind Control 3" CD (Important Records, 2003) * Danny and the Nightmares: The End Is Near Again (Cool Beans, 2003) * met Rule of Thirds: "Rin Tin Soldier" (Eternal Yip Eye Music, 2003) * Danny and the Nightmares: Freak Brain (Sympathy Records, 2005) * met Jack Medicine: The Electric Ghosts (Important Records, 2006) * met BEAM: BEAM Me Up!! (Hazelwood Vinyl Plastics, 2010) Compilaties en tribute albums * The Lost Recordings (Stress Records, 1983) cassette * The Lost Recordings II (Stress Records, 1983) cassette * Please Don't Feed The Ego (Eternal Yip Eye Music, 1994) * Dead Dog's Eyeball by Kathy McCarty (1994) * The Early Recordings of Daniel Johnston Volume 1 (Dualtone, 2003) - Songs of Pain et More Songs of Pain * The Late Great Daniel Johnston: Discovered Covered (Gammon Records, 2004) - Tribute * White Magic: From The Cassette Archives 1979-1989 (Eternal Yip Eye Music, 2004) * Welcome To My World (Eternal Yip Eye Music, 2006) Externe link *Officiële site Categorie:Amerikaans musicus Categorie:Indie Categorie:Outsider art